todo por un pozo
by uchia1896
Summary: Al final he decidio subir capitulo a capitulo, por que si no tardare demasiado en escribirlo todo. Era tarde para él, estaba atrapado y no podía aguantar más. La mala suerte de Stiles no se termina nunca, tanto que estaba dando un paseo por el bosque cuando se cae a un pozo. Hsta que lo salva quien menos podia imaginarse. si soy mala con los resumenes.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era tarde para él, estaba atrapado y no podía aguantar más. La mala suerte de Stiles no se termina nunca, tanto que estaba dando un paseo por el bosque cuando se cae a un pozo. Lleva ahí una hora, con el agua por el cuello y ya no puede aguantar más el frío de la noche, y el agua helando sus huesos.

Está a punto de rendirse, cuando oye una voz, lejana, pero aun así sabe quién es, era la voz de Derek. Stiles intenta llamarlo-Der...- pero ya no puede más y se hunde en ese gran pozo.

Todo está negro y tiene mucho frío, siente algo en su boca y en su pecho haciendo fuerza, pero no puede respirar. Siente otra vez presión en su pecho, y de repente abre los ojos y empieza a escupir agua.

-¡Stiles! Menos mal que despiertas ¡menudo susto! ¡¿QUE HACIAS AHÍ DENTRO?!-Dice Derek muy enfadado.

Stiles intenta respirar normal, pero no puede, está entrando en estado de pánico.

-Mierda...Stiles, tranquilo estoy aquí, respira lentamente, no pasa nada.-dice Derek, despacio y comiéndolo por los hombros.

Stiles mira los ojos de Derek, se queda embelesado en ese conjunto de colores extraños, y es cuando se da cuenta de que podía haber muerto de no haber sido por Derek. En ese momento, lagrimas caen por sus ojos, y Derek (aunque sea raro) le abraza.

-Gracias, Derek, te debo una muy gorda.-dice con una sonrisa.

-Estamos empatados me parece, la piscina, el kanima... ¿te acuerdas?-dice Derek con algo de sarcasmo-esto no fue nada comparado con lo que tu hiciste por mí.

-mmm...eso, la verdad es que no fue porque te necesitara para luchar contra la kanima...en realidad...mmm...no quería que tu...pues esto...emm...murieras.-dice Stiles muy nervioso.

-¿Y eso?-dice Derek extrañado.

-Pues la verdad no sé porque, simplemente tuve ese sentimiento en aquel momento.-Stiles estaba alucinado consigo mismo, no sabía ni el mismo lo que estaba diciendo.-Bueno de todas formas, me puedes dejar algo de ropa, estamos más cerca de tu casa y estoy empapado.-dice Stiles incómodo.

-Oh…claro, aún tengo la camiseta que le dejaste a "Miguel".-dice Derek graciosillo por lo visto.

"Claro el día que Stiles se ahoga, a Derek le da por estar de buen humor. Bueno pensándolo bien, mejor, así no me gruñe."

Derek ayuda a Stiles a levantarse, pero éste suelta un quejido lastimero, y Derek frunce el ceño.

-Ah...me duele el costado...Ogff...-Stiles se tapa el lado derecho de su estómago y en su cara se ve reflejado el dolor.

-Mmm...Puede que sea mi culpa, al hacerte la reanimación artificial, te pude haber hecho una contusión, o haber roto una costilla. Lo siento.-dice Derek con cara de pena.

-No pasa nada, me has salvado, pero no se lo digas a mi padre, por favor.

-Bueno de momento, voy a hacer esto.- Derek levanta su camisa y apoya su mano en el estómago del menor, sus venas empiezan a ponerse negras, y Stiles se siente mejor.

-Esto servirá hasta q lleguemos a mi casa, allí mirare si tienes algo roto ¿de acuerdo?-dice Derek.

Stiles está rojo de vergüenza, no solo por el contacto con Derek, si no por lo de la respiración artificial, no se había parado a pensar en cómo había tenido que salvarlo Derek de morir ahogado.

-Bueno hemos llegado-Derek aparca el coche, y se gira, para darse cuenta de que Stiles está dormido. Toca su hombro e intenta despertarlo. Al ver que no despierta, toca su cara para darle unos golpecitos, pero está ardiendo.

-Mierda...Stiles, Stiles!-lo llama pero no obtiene contestación.

Derek baja del coche, y abre la puerta del copiloto, saca a Stiles, cierra la puerta de una patada y lo sube lo más rápido que puede a su apartamento. Al llegar lo deja en el sofá del salón, y va a por agua fría y un paño. Se lo coloca en la cabeza, y se acaba quedando dormido a su lado.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando Stiles despierta sobresaltado y siente algo en su pecho. Se fija, y ve a Derek apoyado sobre él.

-Oh, has despertado, bien toma-Derek se levanta y le da unas pastillas.

-Gracias, por todo.-dice Stiles algo sonrojado.

-No ha sido nada, pero será mejor que te des una ducha y te cambies, solo han pasado 2 horas desde que llegamos.

-Oh, vale, mmm... ¿me dejas tu móvil?-pregunta Stiles.

-Sí, ¿para que lo quieres?-pregunta Derek confuso.

-Voy a llamar a mi padre es tarde, aunque hoy no está en casa hasta por la mañana, ¿me puedo quedar aquí?

Derek no le contesta y Stiles empieza a balbucear.

-Omm...ya veo que no, no sé ni porque he preguntado eso, tu y yo no somos amigos, de echo creo que casi todo lo contra...

-¡Quieres callarte!-Grita Derek.

Stiles se calla y se queda como una estatua.

-Puedes quedarte, solo estaba pensando. ¿Y porque dices que lo contrario? Somos de la misma manada ¿no?, hay que ayudarse unos a otros.

-Gracias, pensé que yo...emmm...pensé que te caía mal.-dice Stiles contento.

-No necesariamente, solo me irríta tu incontinencia verbal.-le espeta Derek sin miramientos.

-Oh vaya, ¡era eso! le pasa a muchos jajá, no solo a ti lobo amargado, una vez Scott metió un calcetín en mi boca, con el fin de poder ver una peli tranquilo, y mi padre me amenazó con romper todos mis comics si no me callaba, Lidia también me ha amenazado por eso, pero a ella le tengo más miedo...

-¿Stiles?

-¿Si?

-O te callas y te vas a la ducha o...

-¿O me arrancas la garganta con tus dientes? JA ya no tengo miedo a esa amenaza.

En ese momento Derek pone sus ojos azules y se acerca a él, mirada furiosa y ceño fruncido. Coge a Stiles por las manos y lo tira al suelo, sin hacerle daño en las costillas, pero dando miedo, se acerca a su garganta y sus colmillos rozan la aorta de Stiles. Este traga duro y se queda inmóvil.

-¿Derek?-pregunta miedoso.

El mencionado mira hacia arriba con malicia y muerde a Stiles, suave con sus colmillos normales.

-Ah...¿qué haces? ¡Suéltame!-grita Stiles.

Se oye un quejido y Stiles pone cara extraña, después Derek levanta su cara, y Stiles ve que se está riendo a carcajada limpia.

"El muy cabrón me la ha jugado, pues se va a enterar"

Stiles se levanta con dificultad y empuja a Derek, lo coge de la camiseta y leda un beso en los labios.

Derek se queda petrificado y Stiles aprovecha para salir pitando hacia la ducha.

"Creo que me he pasado, se ha quedado helado, bueno, lo suyo fue peor"-Piensa Stiles sin saber las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Derek se quedó en el salón de pie, lleva 1 minuto asimilando lo que ha pasado, aun así, sigue sin entender por qué el menor lo ha besado. Decide dejar eso de lado y subir a dejarle la ropa.

-Stiles, te dejo aquí la ropa.

-Gracias.

Derek mira la puerta aun preguntándose si el beso fue por fastidiarle o por otro lo deja en paz y baja al salon.

Stiles sale del baño con la toalla en la cintura, coge la camiseta, que le queda algo grande gracias a que Derek la ha estirado, aunque sean parecidos de altura, Derek es enorme. Se pone los pantalones de chándal y los remanga un poco para no arrastrarlos con el suelo.

-Derek, siento lo de antes, solo fue una broma.-dice Stiles intentando quitar tensión en el ambiente.

-Oh, ¿eso? Solo me sorprendí, no pasa nada, échate ahí voy a mirar como tienes las costillas.

-Ok.

Stiles se echa en el sofá boca arriba-levanta tu camiseta por favor-dice Derek acercándose a él. Stiles sube su camiseta y se le atora en la cabeza.

-Me cago en la…-Derek tira de ella y rueda los ojos.

Derek palpa sus costillas con cuidado, para no hacerle mucho daño.

-Ah…eso duele…-se queja Stiles.

-Mmm… ¿te duele si toco el pecho?

-Si.

-¿Y al respirar?

Stiles inspira y exhala fuertemente.

-Si me duele el pecho.

-Ya veo, puede que tengas una costilla rota, pero no es mucho con descanso se curara. De momento toma calmantes para el dolor y no hagas esfuerzos. Y te está saliendo un morado, ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu padre?-pregunta Derek.

-No lo sé. Y esta es la primera vez que te veo hablar tanto. Por cierto ¿ahora eres medico o que?-dice Stiles con su típico sarcasmo.

Derek no le hace caso y le dice que llame a su padre y le diga que está en casa de Scott, mientras el pide un pizza.

-Por cierto Derek, ¿dónde voy a dormir?

-Arriba, hay habitaciones suficientes, por si lo olvidabas todo el edificio es mío.

-Oh, es verdad lo había olvidado.

Pican a la puerta y Derek abre para recoger la pizza mientras Stiles coge vasos y cola.

-Gracias-dice Derek cerrando la puerta.

-Espero que no lleve piña Derek.

-Tranquilo es de peperoni.

-oh guay.

Stiles va dando saltitos hasta la mesa y coge un cacho. Y Derek se le queda mirando sin saber si reir o llorar.

-¿Vemos la tele?-pregunta Stiles.

-Sí, porque no.-dice Derek sin darle importancia.

Stiles enciende la tele y justo en ese momento están echando la típica comedia romántica donde los protagonistas se están besando, por lo que Stiles se pone rojo y cambia de canal a uno de deportes en el que están echando un partido de baseball.

-Deja el partido-dice Derek.

-¿Te gusta el baseball?-pregunta Stiles, pensaba que lo de él era el baloncesto.

-Si me encanta, después del baloncesto es a lo que más he jugado.

-Mmm… a mí también me gusta, pero jugar con lobos es peligroso por lo que no puedo jugar con Scott, si se descuida puede volarme la cabeza.

-Por eso les dije mil veces a todos que tuvieran cuidado en el lacrosse.

-Supongo, pero somos adolescentes, queremos divertirnos y si no lo hacemos ahora ¿cuándo lo vamos a hacer?-Stiles lo dice más para sí mismo que para Derek.

-Tienes razón. Cuando yo estaba en el equipo de baloncesto aun no controlaba la transformación, pero eso me ayudo a hacerlo. Al querer jugar me propuse a mí mismo que lo controlaría para que no me echaran del equipo.

-Ves, no es tan malo después de todo.

-Bueno tu come y vete a dormir, seguro que ya te has olvidado de que hoy casi te mueres ¿no?

Stiles se calla y se queda pensativo. De repente se tapa la cara y se encoje metiendo la cara entre sus rodillas.

-Hey Stiles?! No lo decía con mala intención, lo siento.-Derek se disculpa pero Stiles no le contesta. Huele el aire y empieza a notar un olor salino, Stiles está llorando y es su culpa.

-No, s-si no me llegas a-a sacar de ahí y-yo me-me h-hubiera ahogado y todo por hacer el idiota delante de un pozo! Soy un imbécil.-dice Stiles triste.

-Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera.-Derek no es muy bueno consolando a la gente.

-Seguro que a ti no-le reprocha a Stiles.

Derek se acerca a él y le agarra por el mentón- le podría pasar a cualquiera incluso a mí, es imposible salir de un pozo sin ayuda, asique ni siquiera un lobo podría.-Derek limpia sus lágrimas y Stiles se sonroja.

Derek no puede aguantarlo más y le besa, es un beso tosco y sin delicadeza, pero Stiles lo recibe abriendo su boca, entonces sus lenguas se mueven en una batalla desenfrenada por ganar territorio. Derek carga a Stiles y lo sube a su habitación, se apoya lentamente en la cama y lo pone encima suyo para no hacerle daño a sus costillas. Stiles le quita la camiseta y Derek a él, se siguen besando pero esta vez Stiles es quien lleva el mando.

Stiles empieza a besar su cuello y sigue bajando por su abdomen, dejando pequeños besos por todos sus músculos. Llega al ombligo y lo lame mirando hacia su cara con malicia. Stiles tira de sus pantalones y empieza a besar su pene ya erecto.-Ah-gime Derek.

Stiles vuelve a mirar hacia arriba y entonces baja su bóxer y empieza a lamerle la polla. Derek abre los ojos y se sorprende porque el menor sepa hacer eso y además hacerlo jodidamente bien.

Stiles sonríe y sigue a lo suyo. Cuando Derek ya no puede más le avisa, pero Stiles no se mueve y se lo traga todo.

-Stiles!?-grita Derek por el placer y la confusión.-No hacía falta que hicieras eso.

-¿Ya que haces algo hay que hacerlo bien no?-le dice altanero.

Entonces Derek le da la vuelta y se pone encima de él pero sin apoyarse demasiado. Lo besa hasta que los dos se quedan sin aliento y Derek despoja a Stiles de su ropa.

-¿Derek?-pregunta Stiles con algo de miedo. Sus ojos se han vuelto azules y le han salido garras, eso seguro asusta en un momento como este.- ¿Derek, estas bien?-vuelve a preguntar.

Derek no contesta, pero sigue besando su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su erección, la cual necesita ayuda rápidamente, así que Derek empieza a hacerle la mejor paja de toda su vida. En la que Stiles se deja llevar y acaba arañando la espalda de Derek, aunque se cure a los dos segundos.

-Tranquilo, aun no estás listo para ir más lejos, solo me puse así porque mi lobo quería tener el control, somos depredadores no presas, después de todo. Y tú eres a mía.-dice Derek con cara maliciosa.

-Oh, bueno si eso significa, que me puedes matar si no tienes el mando, tendré cuidado de ahora en adelante.-Stiles al darse cuenta que lo que acaba de decir es que quiere que esto vuelva a ocurrir, se pone más rojo que un tomate y se tapa con las mantas.

-¿Stiles? ¿Qué narices estás haciendo?-pregunta Derek por la extraña reacción.

-N-nada, solo estaba pensando en lo que esto significa. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunta Stiles con algo de miedo.

Derek se queda un rato pensativo, pero al cabo de un rato sonríe.

-No lo sé, es decir, yo no soy gay y tú tampoco, no sé por qué pero al verte atrapado en ese pozo, sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí al pensar que no despertarías, que no volverías a dar órdenes a todos para que tus planes funcionen o que no volvería a escuchar tu sarcasmo…yo, cundo me besaste aunque fuera una broma, y cuando te vi llorar no pude soportar más y simplemente seguí a mi corazón.

Stiles se quedó estupefacto por la explicación de Derek.

-Derek, si es verdad, que el beso fue una pequeña venganza por lo ocurrido anteriormente, pero, cuando me salvaste, cuando me consolaste e incluso cuando estaba aterrorizado porque me arrancaras la garganta, mi corazón no latía rápido por el miedo, si no por tu cercanía. Como decirlo, cada vez que te acercas a mí, siento algo tan grande que no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Creo que eso es algo llamado amor-dijo una voz desde la puerta. Peter estaba apoyado en el tabique de la puerta de manera arrogante.

-¡Peter! ¿¡Que cojones haces en mi habitación, o en mi casa de hecho?!-Grita Derek levantándose envuelto en una sábana que solo tapa la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Vale, vale ya me voy, yo solo os daba un consejito, hasta la vista parejita.- y se va cagando ostias antes de que Derek le ataque.

-Derek, creo que el psicótico de tu tío, tiene algo de razón.-dice Stiles pensativo.

-Lo sé y por eso lo odio.-dice Derek con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?-Derek no entiende la pregunta-¿con la manada?-se explica mejor.

-Oh!...pues de momento no quiero que Scott me mate asique mantengámoslo en secreto de acuerdo. Hasta que sepamos bien que es esto.

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo, ahora ¿podemos dormir? Me caigo de sueño.-dice Stiles ya medio dormido.

Derek coge todas las mantas y se echa junto al menor abrazándolo suavemente. Le da un beso en la frente y le de las buenas noches.


	2. Chapter 2

Suena un pitido, Derek medio dormido intenta apagr el despertador pero no es lo que está sonando. Se depierta y ve el movil de Stiles, en su pantalla sale la cara de Scott, y Derek contesta.  
-Scott, callate, es muy pronto.-Dice Derek enfadado.  
-Oh? me he equibocado de número...perdona-dice Scott.  
-No, no te has equibocado,es una larga historia, Stiles no va ir a clase caundo termineis, dirigíos todos a mi casa.-le dice Derek a Scott adormilado.  
-Vale, ¿pero le ha pasado algo malo?-pregunta Scott preocupado.  
-No, solo que es un patoso.-suelta Derek.  
-Bien, entoces nos vemos alli-y Scott cuelga.  
Derek mira a Stiles que aún duerme por el efecto de los calmantes , Derek evanta su camisa y ve que esta peor que ayer, tiene todo el estomago morado, y en parte es culpa suya, pero no podia hacer otra cosa, o eso o se moria ahogado.  
-mmm...¿Derek?-dice Stiles despertando.  
-Si,tranquilo, solo comprovaba que no se pusiera peor.-dice le lobo.  
-oh, ¿y como esta?-dice Stiles irguiéndose-OUCH-dice con cara de dolor.  
-¿Como crees tu?-dice Derek.  
-¿Mal?-pregunta Stiles.  
-No es para tanto,solo necesitas piensas decirme como acabaste en ese pozo o te lo tengo que sacar a la fuerza.-amenaza Derek-porcierto luego van a venir los demás,le dije a Scott que no ibas a ir a clase.  
-Oh,gracias, y la verdad,no lo recuerdo bien...sé que estaba en el bosque,desde lo del nogitsune voy allí...para alejarme de todo,bueno la cosa es que,estaba cerca del pozo pero no recuerdo haberme acercado tanto como para caerme-dice Stiles pensativo-luego de eso me desperté dentro del pozo gracias a que me entro algo de agua por lanariz,estaba a punto de rendirme cuando apareciste tú-dijo Stiles algo confuso.  
-Stiles has pensado en que alguien ha podido tirarte?-dice Derek preocupado a la vez que enfadado.  
-No lo había pensado.-dijo Stiles.-pero y s...si el nogitsune a vuelto?-dice Stiles con miedo.  
-Stiles es imposible lo encerramos y el padre de Allison se lo llevó lejos de aquí.-dice Derek comprensivo.  
-Es cierto, pero quien me querria ver muerto?-dice Stiles preocupado.  
-Puede que no seas solo tú, asíque avisemos a los demás.-dice Derek serio.  
-Estoy de acuerdo.-dice Stiles aun temblando.  
Derek lo abraza y le susurra al oido.  
-Tranquilo yo estaré a tu lado.  
Stiles le correspondió al abrazo y empezó a llorar, era una cosa tras otra ya no lo soportaba más.  
-Derek,quiero...dejar de ser tan débil, se lo voy a pedir a Scott, quiero que me convierta.-dice Stiles.  
-¿Estas seguro?-pregnta Derek.  
-Sí, no quiero ser más un fragil humano, es demasiado peligroso, y no puedo hacer que me salveis cada dos por tres.  
-Es tu decisión no te voy a contradecir, pero va a ser duro, ademas si hay alguien que nos quiere hacer daño, aprovechara la luna llena.-dice Derek.  
-Derek no quiero que nadie se preocupe mas por mi, no quiero ser el único de a manada al que haya que salvar y del que tengan que estar pendientes.

-¿¡Qué quieres que haga qué?-dice Scott alucinado.  
-Quiero que me muerdas Scott.

* * *

 **ESTOY EN BLANCO ASIK SOLO SE ME OCURRE ESTO, COMENTEN Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA SOBRE QUE PUEDO PONER SE LO AGRADECERÍA :)**


End file.
